A Day at the Races
A Day at the Races is an episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *GoGo *Lumpy Featuring *Sniffles *Cuddles *The Mole Appearances *Petunia *Disco Bear *Nutty *Creamy *Generic Tree Friends Plot The camera zooms in on a racing scene, where GoGo, Sniffles, Cuddles, and The Mole are racing. In the crowd we see several generic tree friends watching the race. Lumpy is seen refueling GoGo's car with some gasoline, but some gasoline spills on the ground. Then GoGo speeds off. Disco Bear is seen with a martini, but a generic tree friend tells him that alcohol isn't allowed in the stadium. Disco Bear laughs, then they get into a fight, and it ends with the martini flying across the race track. The martini's alcohol lights the spilled gasoline and catches it on fire. All of the crowd thought it was special effects, but then Sniffles drives right into it and his car catches on fire. A close-up shows the inside of Sniffle's car, where Sniffles is burning and crying. The car explodes, and Sniffles' torso flies across the track into a fence where it is cut into pieces. The crowd screams in horror. A wheel crashes into Cuddles' car and causes him to spin out of control. He spins to the seats and the crowd runs. The car explodes, and Cuddles' burnt head falls on a pile of body parts. The seats are shown, Petunia trips and is trampled by a couple Generic Tree Friends. She breaks her back, and tries to scream for help, then Cuddles' car engine flies in and crushes her head. GoGo jumps out of his car in time. The car explodes and a wheel takes Creamy's head off and kills him. GoGo runs and hides. The Mole runs over a rock. He spins out of control and hits the seats. He flies out and his head splats on a wall. His car then blows up, killing a few Generic Tree Friends. Lumpy, who is unaware of the event, wonders why everyone is running. Then, he is struck in the chest by a windshield wiper by a racer's car, and he faints from blood loss. Disco Bear runs towards the exit, along with some Generic Tree Friends. A car goes flying, but the exit is crammed and as the car hits the exit, it kills some generic tree friends and injures more. Disco Bear sees Nutty, who blames him for the situation, then a car hood strikes them both and bisects them. GoGo runs towards the exit and leaves safely, but all of sudden the whole stadium falls. GoGo is crushed under the rubble. Then, the camera shows the aftermath. Lumpy wakes up with dry blood on his chest and looks around. He then grabs a checkered flag, and waves it, declaring that GoGo is the winner. Deaths #Sniffles is cut by a fence. #Cuddles and some Generic Tree Friends are blown up. #Petunia is crushed by a car engine. #Creamy's head is taken off by a wheel. #The Mole's head is crushed on a wall. #Some Generic Tree Friends are killed when Mole's car explodes. #Some Generic Tree Friends die when a car crushes them. #Disco Bear and Nutty are struck by a car hood. #A lot of Generic Tree Friends die from being crushed by rubble (unknown survivors). Injuries #Sniffles is burnt. #Petunia is trampled and gets her back broken. #Lumpy is pierced by a windshield wiper. #GoGo is crushed under the rubble. Goofs #Disco Bear's hair is blond for 3 seconds when he dies. #When a car crashes into the exit, it blocks it off, yet GoGo managed to escape without it in his path. #Petunia is missing her flower. Trivia #This is based off the opening scene in Final Destination 4, and some of the character's deaths are a nod to it. #This episode marks the first death of Creamy. Category:Fan Episodes